A Kawaii Hero is Born!
A Kawaii Hero is Born! is the very first episode of Magical Girl Pretty Amy. A Scratch version of this episode was done by baidon1 (me). Sypnosis: After going on a date in Central Park with Al, Amy encounters unusual matter around Long Island. Plot: The episode begins in Amy's house. Amy is asleep in her bed, dreaming about Al. She is wearing Japanese jammies like an average anime school girl. Isabel, Amy's maid, wakes her up and introduces Bailey. Bailey is holding a bouquet of flowers and a purple gown. She tells Amy that Al is waiting for her at Central Park. Amy checks her clock. The time said 6:29 pm. Amy panicked a little with red eyes. She grabbed both items from Bailey and went downstairs. Amy opened the door, and Dylan was in the way. Dylan said that she must come with Amy. Amy agreed with that and ran to Central Park. Al was there, looking sharp as usual. Amy approached him in the purple gown while holding the bouquet. Dylan, Isabel, and Bailey watched the couple from the gate. Without warning, a comet fell from the sky. There popped up an Alolan Pokemon, Togedemaru. Amy looked shocked after running to where it landed. It faded back to Amy's house. The other 3 girls were making snide remarks that Togedemaru is a Pokemon. Dylan tried to call the police, but Isabel stopped her, because she thinks Togedemaru is anonymous. Looking from the window in skimpy clothing and a leather coat, is Shizen. Shizen had green monsters behind her. She sees a comet fall towards Amy's backyard. Amy noticed the fall and finds out the cause. It was a wand with a heart on top and a few buttons on the front. Amy picked up the wand and strange things started to happen. The next day, Amy went out the door in black clothing, but immediately stopped. Kathie Lee and Hoda were in the way. Hoda said to Amy that she told Kathie Lee everything from last night. Shizen suddenly appeared. The two girls gave Amy the command to use the wand, but were grabbed by two other villains, Kasai and Mizu. Kasai and Mizu were also wearing skimpy clothing and leather coats. Kasai has red monsters behind and Mizu had blue monsters behind her. Miyuki appears as a ghost and whispers to Amy, "Love Heart Sparkle Shine". Amy said the same line and transformed into a magical girl. Her form is similar to her Thanksgiving 2014 appearance. Amy pointed the wand at the villains and all three put their hands up. Amy and Miyuki spun around with their wands activated, and all monsters faded away with raspy crying and wailing. Miyuki faded in sparkles after thanking Amy. The episode's ending scene is at Dylan's apartment. All the characters in the episode were supporting Amy. Amy was between Kathie Lee and Hoda. The others gathered in to caress Amy for saving them. The episode ends after cutting to black. The credits play to end the episode. Trivia and References: Togedemaru, who is Amy's creature in companion is originally from Pokemon. Miyuki was originally created by YandereDev. Amy's magical girl form is related to her appearance in the 2014 Macy's Parade. Kokona Haruka was seen in a cameo in the park scene in Cartoon Network's version. In the Scratch version, Kathie Lee calls Hoda her "Hoda-boo," while Hoda was called her "Hoda Woman" in Cartoon Network's version. Amy's transformation is inspired by Yandere Simulator's Miyuki easter egg. Category:MGPA Episodes Category:Yandere Simulator Category:Pokemon Category:TODAY